


We’re ready for the next step

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of nipple play, M/M, slight body worship, vanilla sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Mereka berdua bukan remaja kemarin sore yang terkaget-kaget dan bingung harus bagaimana ketika ada lawan bicara yang terdiam kemudian menatap bibir lekat-lekat. Maka ketika percakapan mereka berhenti dan ada senyap yang mengikuti, jenis senyap yang tidak hampa, penuh berisi tegangan di udara, keduanya tahu malam ini akan berujung ke mana. Tapi toh menyadari kalau semua ini akan berlanjut ke ruangan yang berbeda dan posisi yang (mungkin) berbeda pula bukan berarti lantas dada keduanya tidak diisi dentum-dentum berisik yang membuat telinga mereka tidak menerima sensasi apa-apa.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 5





	We’re ready for the next step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimtozzi (rheavee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/gifts).



Mereka berdua bukan remaja kemarin sore yang terkaget-kaget dan bingung harus bagaimana ketika ada lawan bicara yang terdiam kemudian menatap bibir lekat-lekat. Maka ketika percakapan mereka berhenti dan ada senyap yang mengikuti, jenis senyap yang tidak hampa, penuh berisi tegangan di udara, keduanya tahu malam ini akan berujung ke mana. Tapi toh menyadari kalau semua ini akan berlanjut ke ruangan yang berbeda dan posisi yang (mungkin) berbeda pula bukan berarti lantas dada keduanya tidak diisi dentum-dentum berisik yang membuat telinga mereka tidak menerima sensasi apa-apa. Karena saat ini yang paling berfungsi hanya indera penglihatan maka selama sekian detik keduanya bertatapan, meski lebih seringnya dengan malu-malu berbelok ke bawah melihat bibir yang sudah sedikit basah karena dijilat saking groginya.

Sampai akhirnya Seungsik yang maju, tangannya bertumpu di atas sofa di sisi tubuh Seungyoun. Karena refleks, kepala Seungyoun mundur sedikit, meski ia segera menyadari kemudian menyambut dengan kembali memajukan kepalanya. Sekaligus memberikan ijin pada yang lebih tua untuk menginisiasi gerak yang pertama.

Sesiap apapun toh tetap saja rasanya jantung Seungyoun hampir meloncat lewat mulutnya ketika tanpa pretensi sedikitpun Seungsik menatap bibir tipisnya dan berbisik. “Sebenernya udah lama, aku pengen cium kamu.” Seakan menekankan makna kalimatnya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari bilah bibir Seungyoun yang—entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak—terlihat lebih merah daripada biasanya.

Nanti Seungsik akan mengevaluasi diri kenapa kemudian ia merasa senang dan bangga melihat merah yang hampir senada dengan yang ia amati di bibir Seungyoun itu dengan cepat merambati pipi yang lebih muda hingga ke telinga. Sedikit menunduk membuatnya melihat merah itu bahkan sampai ke leher, hilang ditelan kerah kaus yang dikenakan yang lebih muda.

Tapi itu nanti. Berpikirnya nanti saja.

Cicitan kecil “iyakah?” dari bibir Seungyoun dijawabnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum jarak di antara mereka dihabiskan dan untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya ia cicipi bibir yang sudah lama mampir di mimpi-mimpinya itu.

Yang keduanya sadari dalam ciuman pertama mereka kali ini adalah, ternyata bahkan di sini pun personaliti masing-masing juga tertera pada cara mereka beradu kecup. Seungsik yang lembut dan sabar, tanpa urgensi memagut lembut bibir Seungyoun. Tangannya juga berusaha memberikan kenyamanan yang lebih muda dengan membelai perlahan rambut Seungyoun yang baru saja dipotong agak pendek, memainkan anak rambut yang terasa tajam di tengkuk. Berbeda dengan Seungyoun, yang sedikit tidak sabaran, membuka mulutnya lebih dulu dan mengundang lidah yang lebih tua untuk terbelit dengan miliknya. Walaupun—seperti Seungyoun juga—ia sendiri yang kemudian kewalahan ketika keinginannya dituruti, mundur dengan decak basah setelah napasnya habis karena Seungsik ternyata jago juga.

(Seungyoun diam-diam mencatat pengamatan ini dalam benaknya, untuk dibahas nanti).

Sudut bibir Seungyoun yang basah diusap Seungsik dengan ujung ibu jarinya sambil terkekeh pelan, melihat adik tingkatnya ini kewalahan dengan kepala hampir tenggelam di ujung sofa saking lemasnya. Kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa geli ketika yang lebih muda cemberut, tidak diterima sudah ditertawakan.

“Kenapa sih,” kata Seungsik di tengah tawanya. “Jangan lucu-lucu,” lanjutnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan mungil Seungyoun dalam genggamannya.

“Mending aku lucu atau nggak?” tanya Seungyoun setelah tawa Seungsik reda, membuat asisten dosennya ini bingung.

“Maksudnya?”

“Ini biar lanjut aku mending lucu atau nggak?”

Seungsik paham. “Kamu mau gimanapun tetep lucu, sih. Tapi kalo lanjut atau nggak tergantung kamunya nyaman atau nggak.”

Gandengan tangan Seungyoun menuju kamar Seungsik—padahal ini rumah Seungsik yang untungnya sedang sepi sampai dua hari ke depan—tampaknya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban kalau yang lebih muda memang merasa nyaman dan mau lanjut ke tahapan selanjutnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar Seungsik dan pintu sudah ditutup dan dikunci—untuk jaga-jaga lapisan kedua—mereka berciuman sekali lagi sebelum “berpisah,” Seungyoun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan Seungsik menyiapkan ini itu untuk malam ini.

(Dan menyiapkan hati, Seungsik kabur ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur untuk mandi sekali lagi).

Seperti janjian, mereka berdua selesai bersamaan dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang. Tawa keduanya pecah melihat satu sama lain ternyata sama-sama visioner dan memilih untuk tidak repot-repot mengenakan pakaian kembali.

Setelah bertatap-tatapan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini dengan udara dipenuhi ketegangan yang menyenangkan di antara mereka. Seungyoun yang mengalihkan kepalanya duluan. Handuk yang dikenakannya luruh ke lantai begitu saja sebelum ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur Seungsik, sesaat menghirup wangi shampo (campur sedikit bau iler) yang khas di bantal.

Seungsik tadinya hendak langsung mengikuti. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat di sisi tempat tidur, selama beberapa saat meminum semua pemandangan yang ditawarkan Seungyoun kepadanya. Bohong kalau ia bilang selama ini tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, Seungyoun dengan segala keindahannya untuk ia nikmati sendiri. Tapi seharusnya ia tahu Seungyoun dengan semua cantiknya tidak akan pernah sama dengan apapun yang mampu ia pikirkan.

Seunngsik terpaku sejenak. Matanya menyapu perlahan dari wajah Seungyoun yang lucu dengan rona merah yang sekarang ia bisa lihat menjalar hingga ke dada, tepat di atas dua noktah kecoklatan yang sudah mencuat entah karena dingin atau terangsang (semoga yang kedua), turun hingga ke perut yang sedikit gembil dihiasi tato pistol yang baru sekali ia lihat sebelumnya ketika baju Seungyoun tersibak saat menggendong tas punggung, hingga ke kaki Seungyoun yang menekuk ke samping, menutupi pusat tubuhnya dan jari kakinya berkerut di atas sprei mungkin karena gugup.

Di bawah tatapan seperti itu, Seungyoun menggeliat gelisah. “Kak—“ panggilnya. Lengan berhias tato itu terulur ke arah Seungsik. “Jangan dilihatin terus... “

“Cantik,” puji Seungsik, memastikan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu agar Seungyoun tahu pujiannya memang tulus.

“Ih—“ Seungyoun hampir saja menolak pujian itu tapi berputar arah, “ya oke aku cantik. Tapi apa mau dilihatin aja padahal bisa—“ tangannya gemetar tapi Seungyoun sudah bertekad, menyapu dada hingga perutnya, “bisa dicicipin?”

Tawa Seungsik sumbang karena—gila. Siapa yang akan menyangka Seungyoun ternyata se—malu-malu sekaligus senakal ini di tempat tidur? Tapi ia tahu Seungyoun juga berkata demikian sembari diiringi insekuritas takut yang lebih tua ternyata tidak menyukainya sebesar itu. Dan ia juga berniat tidak akan membiarkan pemikiran itu hinggap terlalu lama dalam pikiran lelakinya. Maka kali ini handuk yang melilit tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai sebelum ia duduk di samping tubuh Seungyoun dan merunduk, menyanggupi tawaran Seungyoun untuk “mencicipi”-nya.

Dimulai dengan gigitan dan hisapan kecil di bahu dengan tangan membelai lengan atas Seungyoun. Ia menelusuri rona kemerahan yang terhias di sana dengan ujung hidung dan permukaan bibirnya, mengusap setiap inci kulit yang ditemuinya, menghembuskan napas hangat yang membuat gemetar dan merinding mengaliri tubuh yang lebih muda.

Seungsik sudah menduga Seungyoun akan sama responsifnya di sini. Bibirnya yang menempel semakin turun di dada Seungyoun dihiasi senyum ketika tubuh di bawahnya menggelinjang kesana kemari diiringi erangan yang semakin lama semakin vokal.

Namanya yang dipanggil diiringi desah dan lenguh seperti musik di telinga Seungsik ketika ia melangkahkan kaki agar keduanya di sisi kanan kiri Seungyoun dan bibirnya sampai ke pucuk dada yang sepertinya dari tadi sudah minta diperhatikan—kalau dilihat dari bagaimana Seungyoun tidak berhenti mencubiti putingnya sendiri sembari Seungsik menciumi leher dan dadanya.

Tangan Seungyoun melayang ke rambut Seungsik ketika noktah di dadanya ia jilat perlahan. Bahkan di sini pun Seungyoun lucu. Titik itu mungil dan kecoklatan dengan rona di sekelilingnya. Seungsik memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengulumnya sebentar sebelum kembali bergerak ke bawah.

Nama Seungsik yang mengalir dari bibir Seungyoun lenyap digantikan racauan silabel yang tidak jelas saat yang lebih tua menggesekkan hidungnya di ujung pistol di abdomen bagian bawah, lantas berpindah ke perut Seungyoun dengan pusarnya yang (juga) lucu, jarinya tidak berhenti memelintir pucuk dada yang harus ia tinggalkan ke bawah. Racauan itu kemudian berubah menjadi isakan ketika Seungsik membuka paha Seungyoun dan menyentuh miliknya yang sudah tegak menegang untuk pertama kalinya.

Kaget. Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya juga ia angkat dari tubuh Seungyoun, refleks diangkat ke samping telinga seperti ajakan gencatan senjata. Yang di bawah juga kaget karena semua ministrasi yang dirasakannya berhenti dalam sekejap. Isakannya terhenti seketika, matanya membuka setelah tadinya tertutup rapat dihiasi air mata di pelupuknya.

“Haahh—?” Seungyoun bertanya kebingungan tapi napasnya yang masih tercekat macet di tenggorokan.

“Kamu nggakpapa?” tanya Seungsik khawatir. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengusap-usap rambut yang lebih muda yang sudah mulai terlihat lembab berpeluh tapi takut saat ini setiap sentuhannya akan terasa salah bagi Seungyoun.

Seungyoun menatap bingung. Tapi melihat wajah sarat kekhawatiran di atasnya akhirnya ia paham mengapa tiba-tiba Seungsik berhenti. Ia lantas malah memutar bola matanya, kemudian meraih botol lubrikan dan sebungkus kondom di sebelah tubuhnya dan dilemparkannya ke yang lebih tua.

“Padahal tadi aku lagi enak. Kak Seungsik tiba-tiba berhenti...” katanya.

Seungsik menangkup kedua barang yang barusan ditangkapnya ke dada. “Bukan air mata sakit?” tanyanya memastikan.

“Yang sakit habis ini, kan,” celoteh Seungyoun seperti tanpa beban.

Seungsik tersedak karena Seungyoun kemudian menekuk lutut dan membuka kedua kakinya, mempersembahkan diri untuk Seungsik. Tangannya memainkan miliknya sendiri yang masih tegak, menunjukkan bahwa, ya, dia masih sangat-sangat ingin lanjut.

“Janji kalo terlalu sakit aku minta berhenti, jadi—“ Seungyoun memberi gestur mempersilakan, alisnya naik sebelah menggoda yang lebih tua.

Bukannya langsung melanjutkan “urusan”-nya, Seungsik justru meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar ia tepat di atas Seungyoun, sikunya bertumpu di sisi kepala yang lebih muda. “Beneran bilang ya kalo nggak jadi, kapanpun,” bisiknya, sebelum menangkap bibir tipis Seungyoun dan melumatnya perlahan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bekas air mata di kedua pipi Seungyoun sebelum bangkit dan kembali ke bawah di antara kedua kaki Seungyoun yang masih terbuka lebar.

“Aku masukin, ya?” tanya Seungsik, satu tangan memegang betis Seungyoun, satu kecupan dijatuhkan ke lutut, dan satu jari mengitari kerutan lubang Seungyoun yang sudah berdenyut dari tadi.

Dengan satu anggukan pelan dibarengi gigitan di bibir bawah yang sebenarnya gemas ingin Seungsik gantikan, jari telunjuknya menerobos masuk hingga buku jari kedua. Mata Seungyoun mengerjap-erjap menyesuaikan diri dengan intrusi yang sejujurnya meski bukan yang pertama kali ia rasakan tapi sudah lama juga sejak terakhir kali ada sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya _lewat sana_. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, berusaha mereguk banyak-banyak oksigen melalui hidung dan mulutnya.

Seungsik menunggu Seungyoun menatap ke arahnya sebelum ia membisikkan, “pinter,” yang dijawab dengan merah merambat semakin menuruni dada. Lalu, jari itu dibawanya keluar hingga nyaris ke ujung sebelum didorong lagi perlahan. Kaki Seungyoun bergetar perlahan tapi tubuh Seungsik menahannya agar tidak menutup kembali.

Tampaknya Seungsik tidak perlu khawatir Seungyoun mendorong dirinya terlalu jauh melewati batas komprominya karena setelahnya Seungyoun lah yang justru mengarahkan segalanya sesuai yang dia inginkan.

“Cepetan dikit, Kak—“

“Lagi, tambah satu lagi.”

“Hnnh— lebarin—h”

Meski lama-lama instruksi itu semakin kabur dan berganti dengan lenguhan keenakan bersama gerakan pinggul yang mengejar setiap dorongan jari Seungsik. Seungsik sendiri berkonsentrasi menuruti setiap permintaan Seungyoun dan memperhatikan sinyal yang dikirimkan setiap bahasa tubuh yang lebih muda.

Dengan tiga jari sedikit direnggangkan tertanam di dalam tubuh Seungyoun, Seungsik kembali mereguk pemandangan ini, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam otaknya. Tentang kehangatan Seungyoun yang melingkupi jarinya, tentang gemetar yang tidak berhenti merambati tubuh lelakinya—dan sejujurnya, ia juga—, tentang wajah Seungyoun yang terbingkai manis dengan rambut lembab dan bantalnya, tentang suara-suara di hatinya yang terus menyerukan betapa ia _sayang_ kepada kekasihnya ini.

Setelah dirasanya Seungyoun sudah terpreparasi dengan baik, Seungsik menyatukan kembali tiga jarinya, memutarnya perlahan agar menghadap ke atas. Lantas ia tekuk sedikit ketiganya sambil dikeluarkan dari tubuh Seungyoun, sengaja mengirimkan sengatan kenikmatan hingga punggung Seungyoun terangkat tinggi dari kasur.

Bergegas mengenakan kondom dan membalurinya dengan lubrikan, ia kemudian membungkuk di atas tubuh Seungyoun dan menciumi wajah pemuda itu yang masih terengah-engah karena perbuatannya barusan.

Seungyoun menolehkan kepala ketika bibir Seungsik menggores pipinya, membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan dan lidah mereka bertautan lembut.

“ _Good_?” tanya Seungsik atentif setelah bibir mereka terlepas, meski bibirnya kemudian menciumi puncak hidung Seungyoun. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah bosan menghujani pemuda itu dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. “Mau lanjut?”

“Kalau nggak lanjut aku yang ngambek sih, Kak,” dengus Seungyoun, mengundang tawa dari Seungsik.

“Walaupun Seungyoun ngambek emang gemes tapi sebaiknya nggak dibikin ngambek, iya kan?” tanya Seungsik. Ujung hidungnya disentuhkan dengan ujung hidung Seungyoun. Satu tangannya membimbing miliknya untuk digesekkan ke permukaan liang Seungyoun.

“Cium,” tuntut Seungyoun, yang langsung dituruti Seungsik. Diciumnya lelaki di bawahnya itu sambil ia mendorong masuk, menerima setiap desah yang dihembuskan, ditelannya kembali dan disimpan dalam ingatan. Begitu Seungsik masuk seluruhnya, Seungyoun mengalungkan tangan ke leher yang lebih tua. Sebagai pegangan, karena tentu saja seenak apapun jari Seungsik yang sedikit tebal dan sedikit lebih panjang dari miliknya itu, rasanya tidak akan sama dengan kejantanan Seungsik yang kini memasuki tubuhnya. Tapi selain sebagai pegangan Seungyoun juga ingin Seungsik sedekat mungkin dengan dirinya. Ingin merasakan kulit dengan kulit bersentuhan sebanyak mungkin. Ingin merasakan napas Seungsik hangat menyapu bahunya. Ingin miliknya dihimpit oleh kehangatan kulit abdomen mereka berdua. Ingin milik Seungsik menggesek titik istimewa itu dalam tubuhnya ketika yang lebih tua dalam pelukannya seperti ini.

Pelukannya di leher Seungsik mengerat, sebelum ia menggerakkan pinggul, memberi tanda bagi Seungsik untuk menggerakkan miliknya juga.

Seungsik bergerak perlahan, dengan hunjaman yang panjang dan seksama, memastikan setiap bagian dinding dalam Seungyoun tergesek dengan baik oleh miliknya. Setiap ia mendorong masuk napasnya akan berubah lebih berat, semuanya dihembuskan ke leher yang Seungyoun yang kini sama hangatnya dengan udara yang keluar darinya. Setiap sengal yang ia keluarkan karena Seungyoun di dalam sana menghimpit dan memijat miliknya erat akan dijawab dengan desah senada oleh yang lebih muda.

Setelahnya hanya ada dua insan yang mencurahkan semua yang dimiliki untuk memadu cinta dengan satu sama lain. Keduanya larut dalam pelukan masing-masing, menikmati setiap detik napas yang dihembuskan, setiap friksi yang tercipta baik di dalam sana maupun di setiap inci tubuh yang bersinggungan.

Seungyoun menjawab setiap hentakan panjang Seungsik dengan gerakan pinggulnya sendiri. Tubuh Seungsik ia peluk erat-erat karena semua yang ia rasakan baik dindingnya yang digesek sempurna oleh kejantanan Seungsik, atau miliknya yang bersentuhan dengan perut yang lebih tua, mulai terasa _terlalu banyak_ untuk ditanggung inderanya. Dan ia ingin segera mengejar putihnya.

Ketika tubuh Seungyoun menegang dan pinggulnya yang tadinya bergerak perlahan berubah menjadi lebih frantik dan _menuntut_ , Seungsik menuruti keinginan Seungyoun dan hunjamannya menjadi pendek-pendek dan lebih dipenuhi urgensi. Ia juga mulai memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher yang lebih muda.

Tidak lama sebelum Seungyoun menegang dan pelepasannya membasahi perut mereka berdua. Tangannya terkulai lemas meski masih melingkar di leher Seungsik, enggan melepaskan bahkan di tengah serbuan euforia akibat orgasmenya.

Kepala Seungsik sedikit berputar karena dinding Seungyoun yang tadinya sudah begitu sempit dan _hangat_ semakin _menyempit_. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia mengejar puncaknya sendiri, menggunakan tubuh Seungyoun yang sudah melemas dan diiringi erangan oversensitivitas dari yang lebih muda.

Ketika orgasme Seungsik meninju seluruh tubuhnya, membuat sekujur badannya bergetar, ia menuruni puncaknya dengan mengubur wajah dalam-dalam ke ceruk leher Seungyoun. Pinggulnya masih bergoyang perlahan hingga akhirnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa keluar dari kejantanannya.

Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam di atas tubuh Seungyoun, terlalu lemas karena aftereffect. Tapi Seungyoun mengerang protes karena dia sendiri juga lemas dan Seungsik _berat_.

Yang lebih tua tertawa dan mencium leher Seungyoun sekali lagi sebelum berusaha bangun, melepaskan, mengikat, dan membuang kondom yang ia kenakan ke tempat sampah. Baru setelahnya ia berbaring di sebelah Seungyoun, tidak peduli sebenarnya tidak banyak tepian tempat tidur yang tersisa untuknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menempel rapat-rapat dengan Seungyoun yang wajahnya merona karena afterglow seperti ini. Dengan satu desahan lega, Seungsik meraih pinggang Seungyoun dan memeluknya, kemudian memejamkan mata dengan bahagia.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian Seungsik membuka mata. “Diobatin dulu, ya? Atau mau mandi dulu?” tanyanya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pinggang ramping Seungyoun.

Yang ditanya menoleh, dan bukannya menjawab, ia justru memajukan bibirnya minta dicium. Seungsik bisa apa selain menuruti? Meskipun hanya beberapa detik kemudian ia menegur yang lebih muda.

“Beneran lho ini aku tanyanya. Biar kamunya nggak kelamaan juga kerasa sakitnya?”

“Emang sakit?” tanya Seungyoun menantang.

Seungsik mengangkat alis ragu. Dengan satu tangan ia menggeser tubuh Seungyoun mendekat ke arahnya. Seperti menyodorkan bukti, Seungyoun mengaduh ketika ada yang terasa perih tergesek di bawah sana.

“Kan?” tapi Seungsik mengusap pinggang Seungyoun sebagai permintaan maaf sudah membuat yang lebih muda kesakitan.

“Mau sekali lagi aja boleh nggak sih?”

“Beneran?”

“Hehehe mau lap terus dipakein salep.”

Seungsik menepuk pinggang Seungyoun sekali lagi sebelum bangun dan mengambil lap basah dan salep untuk dioleskan ke bagian yang sakit.


End file.
